Maybe I do care about you after all
by simplyik
Summary: Gale discovers that Madge is still alive. But that's not the only thing he discovers...  Post Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1: Madge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Gale/Madge**

**Chapter 1: "Madge"**

**Timeline:Post mockingjay**  
><strong>Place: At a coffee shop in district 2<strong>

**Gale POV**

"Coffee please"

The cashier girl smiled at me a bit too long for my comfort before nodding her head. Her eyelids were fluttering madly, trying to grasp my attention. It did so I just smirk at her.

"Here you go" She flashes a big grin, handing me the coffee and I winked at her.

The aroma of the coffee was strong and I like it. I loved coffee ever since I was able to afford it. Coffee beans were such a rarity and a luxury back in district 12, so much so that I never even heard of it. Until recently, with my prestigious job as a government official here in District 2, I could almost buy any type of food found here. It was quite ironic for a man like me, who lived in district 12 all his life with no sense of political background ever and having to work as a coal miner, to be offered a job to govern another district. But, who was I to deny that offer. Not only does it pays well, i get to bring justice to this district with the implementation of fair policies.

I walk back to my table and found another set of eyes watching me intently. Things like this always happen. Not like I was not used to it, even back home when I was still schooling, girls would always stare and whisper to their friends about me every time I walk by. I couldn't care less, because at that time only one girl was on my mind. But now, since I couldn't have her, I figure why not have a little fun with being admired all around.

I turn to face those pair of eyes that were watching me. Sure enough it was a girl. But there something about her that forced me to freeze my tracks and locked eyes with her. What is it? I ask myself. There was some words at the back of my mind that I couldn't make out and that's screaming to get out. Something that reminds me of home. Those clear blue eyes seemed so vaguely familiar. The expression of her face confirms that she is familiar with me too.

She broke her gaze and hastily got up from her chair. She turned her back towards me and was about to leave for the door when I called out, "Madge"

She froze for a second before leaving straight out the door. And Out of my sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>AN: I hope you like my first chapter:) I know it's a bit weird Gale being a government official but that was the only thing that pops in my mind! Review, please :) I need constructive criticism. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 2: Thoughts and Memories**

"Madge is already dead, Gale. Thom said so himself. He said they found the whole family in that mansion, along with two other people who worked for them"

"But I swore it was her, Katniss. She even froze when I said her name"

"Lots of people are called Madge"

"I saw the way she look at me." Pain, that's what I saw. A great amount of pain in her eyes. Like seeing me is a reminder of her terrible dark memories back home. The same way I felt when I looked at her.

"Gale..." I could hear her voice crack over the phone. It must be hard for her, knowing that a lot of people had died because of her, she thinks. I guess she gave up getting her hopes up that anyone else she knew would be alive. High hopes always equal to much disappointment in the end.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just thought, you know, she being your friend and all..."

"It okay...I got to go, Gale. I got to help Peeta get Haymitch out of the house. That old geezer's gonna die faster than we thought if he keeps drinking and staying in all the time" I think it was supposed to be sort of a joke but her voice held no amusement so I let it go. I said goodbye to her and resume with my paperwork. The stack is unbelievably high today.

I lost interest in it quickly and decided to turn my attention towards the glass window in my wide spacious office. My thoughts keep going back to Madge. Was she really dead? All this time, i never actually thought about her or her death. To be honest, I never actually cared. I only assumed she was dead because she didn't make it back to 13 and didn't ask anyone much about her anymore.

Until now that is. Seeing her (or that madge look-alike), those old memories spent in 12 gushes back into my mind like a huge waterfall. It had been years since I saw anyone from home. I couldn't even bear to see Katniss, my best friend, the only girl I ever loved, the girl that was always on my mind. And even though I didn't know Madge much, she still reminds me of the time spent in the woods with Katniss, plucking those strawberries that is to be traded with her every Sunday. Or the times when I would see Madge walking around the school with Katniss and think about why both of them decided to be friends albeit their totally opposit backgrounds.

Most of all, Madge reminds me of that afternoon just before the reaping day when I made that sarcastic comment about her dress. The day when both our lives changed forever when Katniss volunteered to take Prim's place in the Hunger Games.

So...was that really Madge that day in the coffee shop? Or am I just hallucinating her? Maybe I was getting a bit too worked up. Maybe I'm just homesick. That I'm desperate to find something to remind me of home. But why of all people would I hallucinate Madge? Like I said, I don't really care about her.

There was a soft knock on the door and, in an instant, my mind's back into the present, here in district 2. I turned my chair around towards the table, facing the door.

"Come in"

"Mr Hawthrone, there is someone here to see you"

"Sila, didn't I make it clear that if anyone wants to see me, they would have to make an appointment with me first?"

"Yes. But..."

"If it's Mr Millan, tell him I would get his contract signed latest by this Sunday. I can't see him now. I'm very busy" And I am, most of the time, even though a second ago I was idly gazing at the sky.

"It's not Mr Millan. It's a lady. She says it's urgent"

If that women only came here to ask me out on a date-and I tell you, this things has been happening quite a number of times already- I swear I am going to flip ...

"She says you might know her..."

That paused me for a second since I dont know alot of girls...

" She's from your district"

...especially back home.

"Bring her in"

A few moments later, comes a soft knock on the door. A petite figure steps in. And just as I suspected, It's Madge Undersee.

**A/N: That is my second chapter. Sorry for all this short chapters. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3: Complicated secrets**

" Hey Gale"

She gives a weak but genuine smile. I tried to smile back but I think I failed. I'm always horrible giving genuine smiles, especially towards Madge. Not that i despise her or anything. I was always jealous of her getting to live a luxurious lifestyle while most of us had to scrape our foods to get by.

"Madge. I...uhh...Have a seat."

I watched her closely as she takes small steps forward and took the seat in front of my desk. She's pretty much the same as when I last saw her, only older and more matured. Those golden locks are still in her usual style; two plaids. Except that it's longer now. She's in a pretty good shape, from the way I see it. I mean, she didn't get skinny thin, like I thought she would be. You probably would If you have been missing from the world all this years and who knows where she had been all this time. So I'm guessing she's been fed well at least.

The only difference is her eyes. They're still blue, of course, but they held pain, sorrow and sadness which is very much different from the last time i saw them. Although she didnt usually smile back then, at least her eyes showed content and a slight happiness.

I guess she have been suffering all this time too, even after the rebellion war. All of us still are.

"So...Madge, what is it that you wanted to see me?"

No wait, I wasn't supposed to ask that. We all thought Madge was dead! I should be asking her 'Where had you been all this time? We all thought you were dead. C'mon let's tell Katniss.' But the words didn't form at my mouth.

I was expecting her to lash out on me for acting so hostile to her, even though shes's been missing for almost 7 years now but she didn't. Instead, she kept a steady gaze towards me and I could see her expression didn't register any kind of anger or sadness.

Taking in a deep breath, she told me, "I came to tell you that you do not tell anyone that you've seen me"

"What? Why?"

"Just don't tell anyone, Gale, that I'm here. That I'm alive. Especially Katniss. Please, Gale"

I still don't get why not. Why is she afraid of letting anyone knowing she's well and alive. There's nothing that could threaten her here or anywhere. The War is over. It's been 7 years long over.

There was a brief moment of silence. I couldn't get my words out somehow. Our eyes were still locked to each other like that other time I saw her at the coffee shop.

Finally, I manage to break the silence.

"Madge, what happened to you? We thought you were dead all this time when you didn't make it back to 13. And now, how is it you're here now? Did the capitol send you here that time during the war? But back in district 12, Thom said they found your whole family there...and why won't you let me tell Katniss? She's your friend. The least you could do was spare her the agony of having thought that one of her few friendsare dead." The words seem to come in a rush.

Madge remain silent. I was starting to get angry. How could she be so selfish?

"Madge. You can't just barge in like that after disappearing for so long and expect me not to tell me not to tell anyone about you. And afterwards, what? You're just going to disappear like that again?" I said in a stern voice.

Madge's brows furrowed. She eyed me suspiciously. She seems to be taken aback by what I said. I don't blame her. Even I'm surprised as to why I'm asking her all this. Why do I care where she has been all this seven years? I never did back then, before the war. So why only now? why am i asking her all this questions, intruding her life? Why am I so angry at her?

"It's complicated. You'd never understand" She said in a calm voice. In a soft whisper, she continued, "you never did"

I almost couldn't hear what she said but i did. And her words just builds up my anger more. What does she mean I never understood her? And you know what, she's right. I can never understand a girl who doesn't even want anyone she knew she still existed. Didn't make any sense at all.

Before I could give a response, she said "I have to go. Thank you for your time, Mr Hawthrone"

And with that, she leaves.

**A/N: So there you go, Chapter 3. Madge's definitely hiding something and Gale, even though he always admits he doesn't care, wants to find out. So stay tuned for the next chapter :) I think it might take some time, considering i haven't write it out yet. Im still figuring out what Madge's secret is. But anyway, same as always, Review Please! Thank you !**


	4. Chapter 4: Amy Gingroch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. well duhh...if i do i wouldnt have let Madge die and instead, let her live happily ever after with Gale :)**

**Gale POV**

"There's no one of the name Madge Undersee registered in the system sir"

"What? What do you mean? It must be in there! Check again!" I demanded.

I could see the women at the recipient getting annoyed but nonetheless, she carries out my order and types on her keyboard again.

After several minutes later, she turns to me and shakes her head.

I let out a grunt and stomp my way out of the Justice Building without even thanking her. Sometimes i miss the people back in district 12. They were alot friendlier and less hostile to you, unlike in District 2 here.

I walk back towards the newly-established parliament house where I work, which is just across the Justice building.

I don't get it. Why is her name not in that system? Her name should have there! Each person who comes to live district 2 would have to register their name at the Justice Building before he or she becomes a citizen. After all, she is living here in District 2! I mean, its not like she's been living in the wilderness and occasionally steps in district 2 for fun!

When I reach my office, I slump back on my chair and think about the unexpected visit from Madge this morning.

_"Just don't tell anyone, Gale, that I'm here. That I'm alive. Especially Katniss. Please, Gale"_

_"What? Why?"_

_"It's complicated. You'd never understand...you never did"_

Madge Undersee. Where are you? And what are you hiding?

**Madge POV**

I slammed the door behind me once I reached my house. My house at district 2 which is a small two-storey flat, located at the outskirts of town. Not the one back in District 12. That one is obviously gone forever.

"Woah, you okay there, buddy? you seem angry..."

"I'm okay, Quinn... It's just really cold outside... It's like a blizzard out there"

I lied. I am actually really angry. So angry I feel like throwing things around but I choose to stay calm, for now. No use telling my shallow roommate how I feel.

I didnt mean to call Quinn a totally shallow roommate but sometimes she can act as if the word revolves around her, alot like how the Capitol people act. It's not just her. Alot of people here acts like that too. Well, i guess that's how you'd be when your district's filthty rich and favoured by the capitol back then, before the war.

I took out my thick coat and hang it roughly on the clothes stand. As I remove my thick leather boots, I could feel Quinn eyeing me suspiciously. I guess she didn't buy what I said to her. Well, I had been told many times that I wasn't good at lying.

"Oh okay...whatever you say..."

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she choose to let it go. If not, I would have to stay and answer to her many questions as to why I'm feeling this way. And I'm seriously not in the mood right now.

I was just about to climb up the stairs to my room when I hear Quinn say, "So...Where did you go?"

I muttered a curse under my breath. Just when I thought I was free...

" Uhhh...I went to town..."

"Well Duh...where else would you go? C'mon just tell me where you went.."

Why does she always do this to me? Its like as if I'm being interrogated by a peacekeeper.

"Look, I had to go meet an old friend...Okay? Now can I go upstairs? I'm really not in the mood to talk right now..."

"An old friend? You mean, back in District 12?"

I could feel the air being squeezed out of my lungs when she said that. My heart just aches everytime I heard 'district 12'. Doesn't she know how much it hurts knowing that your home has being totally destroyed? That so many of your neighbors, friends and maybe even your family are gone forever?

I bit back my lip hard to hold back my tears that were already welling up in my eyes. Quinn sees this and remained silent. Well, she should have keep her mouth shut 5 minutes ago.

I didn't even bother answering her. I just ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind me.

I heard Quinn knocking the door, shouting apoligies behind the door.

"Look,I'm really sorry, alright? I didnt mean to say it! I just forget sometimes...C'mon, it was like 7 years ago...Amy, you okay? AMY Gingroch!"

Just shut up, Quinn. What do you know? You don't even know my real name.

I cupped my ears and manage to drown out the noise. Then, all i could hear was my chocking sobs.

I climb onto bed and curled into a ball while the tears flow freely. It's been so long since I cried. After I settled here in District 2, I guess I went numb. Trying to mask away the pain. Trying to forget about everything in the past.

Well, obviously the past has its way of crawling back to me.

Gale Hawthrone. Why are you here?

**A/N: Nothing much going on here...I just thought of doing a short paragraph Madge's POV to let you guys know what she's been up to. But i dont think i'll be doing it often because i wanted this fic to maily focus on Gale's thoughts, how he viewed Madge from the beginning to the very end. **

**I know Amy Gingroch is kind of an odd name,(i'm so bad at picking out names) but i guess this way no one could ever find her, like what Gale is trying to do. **

**Anyway,There will be a lot more happening in the next chapter, i promise. Hopefully, i could get next chapter done by tomorrow. Until then, Review please :) Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: I give up

**Chapter 5: A glimpse of the past**

**Gale POV**

I give up.

it's been two weeks and I still don't have a clue where Madge is. I tried searching her name in the system but that obviously didn't work. She must have registered herself under a different name. So then I tried going back to the coffee shop where I first saw her, hoping she would be there to have her coffee break.

However, she wasn't. Of course, she won't. She won't be stupid enough to go there again, knowing that maybe i would try to find her. So I tried asking the people there if they ever saw a young women, medium height, with blonde hair probably tied in two plaids and have eyes of crystal blue. Everybody just either shake their heads or look at me blankly. Well, except for the cashier girl, she seems a bit irk.

Then, I tried asking many of my colleagues and neighbors to look out for a young women, describing her the same way as I did to the coffee people that day. It would have been a lot easier if I had her photograph. I did ask Katniss if she had any but she doesn't. I suspected so since a lot of the Seam people can't even afford food, let alone a camera. And even though she's richer now and could easily afford one, i don't think she's the type to take photos.

The Undersees might have some family photos in their mansion. However, I know its futile to ask Katniss to rummage through the ruins of the mansion for any surviving photos. Everything is burned to bits and she can't bear to go there anyway.

Thus, Afterwards, I just waited for any news from my colleagues or friends. Two weeks gone by without a word and I was starting to lose hope. Finally, I decided to let it go since I had more important affairs to attend to, considering that I am holding on to a job of high status and which demands a lot of my time.

Whatever secret Madge may be keeping, I won't ever find out.

So I guess it's back to the paperwork. Sigh.

**Madge POV**

I give up.

I am never going to finish this assignment by tomorrow morning! It's the dead of the night and i think i rather much spend my time refilling up my energy than trying to finish up this unsurmountable piece of work.

I got up from my chair and walk over to my bed, getting ready to sleep. But as I lay down on my bed, facing the ceiling, a lot of thoughts were running around in my mind.

I wonder where Gale is right now... probably trying to find me since I didn't ask his questions that day when I visited him. But why didn't he stop me at that time? Was he too shocked? Or did he just didn't care? Most likely the latter. Gale's the one not to care about silly little girls who goes off running away seeming to the world that she's dead.

Then another thought crossed my mind. If he doesn't care, would he also not heed to what I said to him about not telling anyone about me? Would he tell Katniss? She is his very closest friend.

Maybe. But it doesn't matter. She can't find me. Nobody can. I'm Amy Gingroch. No longer Madge Undersee.

I realized my visit with Gale was redundant. I could have easily hid away again and he would have thought the girl he saw was probably someone who look like me. I guess I was just paranoid that time.

Finally, I can feel my eyelids drooping and my vision blurring. The view of the ceiling of my bedroom soon blackens and another scene of a different place takes over.

_Madge!_

_I could hear my dad shouting for me._

_Maaaadge..._

_And My mum was moaning for me._

_Mum, Dad! Where are you?_

_I look around me. Fire everywhere. Fury raging red flames threatening to swallow me into its death trap. The intense amount of heat was too much for me to bear. I could feel my skin prickle against the heat and I was sweating profusely. But that is about the least of my worries._

_MUM! DAD! Where are you?_

_I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I tried shouting for them again but I chocked instead. The smoke and debris was filling up my lungs fast. I could feel my breath shortening. My chest tightening as it desperately search for oxygen. I might soon die if I don't find fresh air soon._

_I suddenly remembered the fire drill exercise we always do at school. We learned that the air is much clearer down below the smoke. So I quickly got down to my knees and crawled my way through the mansion._

_It was difficult finding my way since the bomb took away the power supply so it was pitch black inside. I could only rely on sounds and my sense of touch. As my fingers feels the ground for direction, I suddenly felt something soft and squishy and almost human-like. I touch it again for confirmation._

_It's a hand. My eyes bulged out in horror. Worse still the hand was motionless and felt cold as if no blood is running through it anymore. I could feel my heart dropping. Whose hand is it?_

_Suddenly I felt fingers round the back of my shoulder and I screamed. The strong gripping fingers were pulling me and turning me around so I could face its owner._

_"Madge, get the hell out of here now!"_

_"Samy? Samy, where's mom and dad?"_

_Samy, my gardener, remained silent. I could sense something was wrong and Fear stretched out his vast hand threatening to overwhelm my senses. I was starting to wonder if the hand I felt just now could be one of them._

_"Samy! Where are they?" I chocked out a sob. Tears was already falling down on my ashen cheeks._

_"It's too late, Madge. Let's get of here NOW!"_

_"NO! NOO! Not until I find Mom and dad! MOM! DAD!" I yell out, throwing out my hands and legs to break free from Samy's death grip on me._

_I could feel his strong arms entwining round my back as he lifted me off the ground. I tried fighting back but it was useless he's much stronger than me. I felt his fast movement of his legs, running about trying to find an exit. As he was running, his feet must have caught something and he fell forward. I fell down too, but his arms manage to break my fall. I got up, screaming for Samy to get up._

_"I can't get up, Madge. I think I shattered my knee"_

_"Maybe I can carry you. Move over!"_

_"No. Just go. Get out of here while you still can, Madge. I spotted the way out already. It's just straight ahead of you"_

_No. No. No. NO! I just can't leave him here to die! But somehow my legs seem to overpower my will to control them and I soon find myself running towards the exit._

_I can't believe it. I'm such a heartless person. I just left him there to die. Not just him, my mum, my dad, my maid Julia and my cousin, Shelly. Shelly. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have visit me today. If not, you would be still alive in district 4, not burning in District 12._

_I could see the light now. Just a few more steps and I'm out. C'mon...almost there. Almost..._

_And then I tripped and fell. My feet had hit something large and bulky. I landed face-down on the thing that trip me. I got up and squint my eyes to see what it was._

_What I saw sent a chill ran down my spine. Made my heart missed not one but two beats. I could almost feel the weight of world came crashing down on me._

_It's them. Mom. Dad. Their bodies side by side. Their fingers entwined. Their face expressionless, bloodless, dead. Their blue eyes dilated._

_I let out a blood-chilling scream.  
><em>  
>"Dring...Dring..."<p>

I woke up, breathless, to the sound of the telephone ringing. Wiping away the beads of perspiration from my forehead, I allow my eyes to adjust to the surroundings for some time. It usually takes a few minutes for me to recover myself from the recurring nightmares. After making sure that what I see is reality, i got up and bolt downstairs to answer the ringing telephone.

"Hello?"

"Amy! Where are you? The lecture's about to start!"

"What?" I glance at the wall clock behind me. 9'o clock! I overslept! I grit my teeth. "Why didn't you wake me, Quinn?"

"Uhh...in case you didn't notice, I didn't come home last night... I was visiting my parents-"

"Okay! Okay! Has the lecturer arrived yet?"

"Oh..well..actually the lecturer couldn't come today because he's sick. I heard he got the chicken pox-"

"So is there a lecture or not?"

"More like a talk, since someone else is there to replace him-"

"is he there yet?"

"Yes, Hurry-"

I slammed down the receiver and hurried upstairs to get dresses. Oh...I hope I don't arrive too late...

Finally, I arrived at campus of the law school where i study, 15 minutes later. Not too bad, i guess. I scurry towards the lecture hall. I push open the doors and quickly but quietly make my way towards my seat beside Quinn, who was looking at me, rather amused. I must have looked funny, with my unkempt hair and bright pink cheeks, what with all the running around.

I settle down on my seat and glance up to listen to the lecture. I could see the substitute for the actual lecturer now, his back facing towards me. He must be new since I haven't seen him around here before. He was tall, muscular and he had a thick lock of dark brown hair. He finally turned around, after pointing something on the screen, and for the first time, I manage to catch a good look on his face.

I don't believe this. It's Gale Hawthrone. 

A/N: i know i promised chapter 5 yesterday...Sorry it took one day later..

But anyways, You know when i said i probably wont be doing much of Madge POVs? Yeah...i changed my mind. I guess it's important to know Madge's side of the story as well especially since she'd hiding a secret. Madge's secret will be revealed soon...i think. probably after a few more chapters...

So...i guess now you guys know that the dead girl in the mansion whom they thought it was Madge, was actually her cousin.

That is all. thank you. Criticisms are welcomed:)


	6. Chapter 6: More than that

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 6: More than that**

**Madge POV**

No. He can't see me. Has he already seen me? I don't think so. He hadn't look in my direction.

So that means that I still can get away with this.

But I can't just stand up and walk away. He would notice me. I scanned my head for other options. The only other way was to sit there quietly and try my best to hide my face if he ever looks in my direction. So I did.

I wasn't even listening to the lecture. All I did was bury my head in my books so it stays hidden from Gale's view. The plan seems to be working out well because i hear Gale announcing that the lecture is finally over. That is until Quinn messes it up.

"Mr Hawthrone, before you leave, may I ask you a question?"

I could hear Quinn's clear voice vibrating through the quiet lecture hall and I immediately sense all eyes towards our direction, on Quinn. I cocked my head sideways a bit to face Quinn who has her full attention towards the lecturer and her hand high up in the air. Oh how I wish she could see the angry look on my face right now...

"Of course, Miss. What is your question?" answered Gale.

"Thank you, Mr Hawthrone. I would just like to ask how it was like being a part of the rebellion during the war 7 years ago. I know it's out of context of what we're studying right now but I think all of us would like to know the full true story behind it."

I could hear soft murmurs among the students. I lower my book down and sneak a peep. I could see students nodding their head repeatedly and excited grins across the or faces. I summon up the courage to glance at Gale. His jaw seemed to tighten but his grey eyes remained steady.

This should be interesting, i thought, as I slowly bring my book back up. And, suddenly, the unthinkable happens.

Quinn snatches the book away from me and mumbled something about me being rude. A loud scream of 'No!' escapes from my lips. I quickly placed a hand over my mouth but it was too late. Everybody turns to see me. Including Gale.

**Gale POV**

I went completely numb when I saw her. I just stood there, speechless, until the girl beside her repeats her question again.

"Uhh...I'm afraid that's entirely confidential, miss" I lied. "So, if there are no other questions, I believe that's the end of my talk here"

Nobody asks. Nobody raises their hand. Good.

The principal then walks up the stage to say her gratitudes to me for giving a talk to the students here and shakes my hand. She, then proceeds to announce the dismissal of the students.

I could see the bustling of the students packing their stuff up, making their exit. Before I could lose Madge again, I quickly climb up the stairs leading to her seat. Some of the students were blocking me, asking me questions but I quickly brisk past them, apologizing, saying 'maybe next time' repeatedly.

I finally reached to her. I was expecting her to try and run away from me but she just sat there, unmoving, as if she was waiting for me. I saw her wave to the girl that had asked me the question. The girl looks back and forth at her and me while wearing a suspicious look on her face, before she exits.

Soon, it was just me and Madge in the lecture hall.

"So you're studying law now, huh?" I smirk.

Madge, who had been avoiding eye contact with me, finally looks up.

"What do you want?" She asks. There was an angry edge to her voice. her eyebrows furrowed, arms folded across her chest.

"Answers" i said, cooly, as I took the seat beside her.

"I can't answer if there's no question" She says without turning to face me.

"What secret are you hiding, Madge? Why can't I tell anyone about you?"

"I already told you my answer. It's complicated"

"That's not an answer!"

Madge seems to be taken aback by the sudden raise in my voice. She remains silent, refusing to give a proper answer. I was starting to lose my patience.

"If you won't tell me then I would have to just tell Katniss and possibly everyone across Panem about yo-"

"No, don't" She says quickly as she turns to face me.

"Fine, then tell me your secret"

"I don't have a secret!" She says desperately, throwing her arms out.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! What do you want to know, Gale? That, what? I'm actually a secret agent working for a possible Capitol rebellion? Spying and taking secret government information from District 2?"

I won't lie but I actually did thought so. "I could mark you as a suspect"

"Oh, please Gale. If I wanted information, I would have gotten to you first for it"

I grit my teeth. That made me furious. What makes her think I'm such an easy target? But I choose to ignore it and remained calm.

"Then, tell me the reason why you're hiding"

"I... I just-" Her voice begins to crack a little. The cold look on her face previously was gone.

She closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them, her eyes were moist.

"I can't...I can't bear it, Gale. I don't know what I'm trying to do. I just want to disappear from this world"

She cupped her face with both her palms and remained silent.

I don't buy it. I think there's more than that.

"I don't want to be Madge Undersee anymore. Madge is horrible" She brings down her hands and turns to see me. Immense pain shown in her eyes.

She might be telling the truth but I know there's another story attached to it. But how am I going to get her to tell me?

"Why is Madge so horrible?" My voice grew softer.

Suddenly, her jaw tightens, her palms clenched into a tight ball and the tears in her eyes were threatening to spill. Her whole face just crumples up in animosity. And pain. Like the first time I saw her at the coffee shop.

I almost feel bad asking her all of this. Almost.

"Because...because I-"

Suddenly, the door bursts open and out comes a tall young man with jet black hair and tanned skin. He looks dead straight at me and Madge, a worried look on his face.

No! I was so close!

"Amy! Amy! You're okay?" He begins climbing up the stairs fast, eyes remained focus at Madge...wait, did she just call her Amy?

"Mikkel? What are you doing here?" Madge quickly swipes the corner of her eyes to remove the tears and brushes her hair from her face.

"Quinn called and well, I got worried, so I uhh..." He struggle to get the words as he's panting really hard.

Who is this guy anyway?

"I'm fine, Mikkel"

"You sure?"

Urgh, this guy is really getting on my nerves. "She said she's fine." I said, coldly.

"Okay then... Sorry i interrupted your conversation. I'll just wait for you outside first and let you guys finish first-"

"Oh, it's okay we were about to finish anyway" Madge says quickly.

"No we weren't. You were in the middle of saying something and then HE just bursts in"

"Well... I was just bout to say..." She takes a step closer to me so Mikkel couldn't hear her whisper," ...That i was horrible because I didn't manage to save my parents. Okay, Done! goodbye Mr Hawthrone. Thank you for your time. let's go Mikkel!" She begins prancing towards him.

"No you weren't going to say that"

"Yes I was" She halted to a stop.

"No you weren't "

"Yes I was! How do you know what I was going to say?"

"I just know-"

"Ahem! Ermm let me just wait outside and-"Mikkel said.

"No!" She shouted, at the same time as when I yelled "Yes!"

"We are done now, Mr Hawthrone!" She glares.

I realized there is no way of getting Madge to spill her secret out now. I guess I would have to just get it out from her the next time I sees her, now that I know where she goes to school to. And when that time comes, I'll make sure she doesn't get away that easily.

"Alright then."

"Thank you very much for giving me a clearer understanding on Military Justice. That topic for me is the most hardest to grasp." She says politely.

I watch her climb down the steps in a hurry, dragging a rather confused Mikkel with her. When they are finally out the door, I slumped back on one of the chairs and brushed my hair with my fingers.

This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! lately, ive been busy and sadly, i just going to get busier! i'm starting school next week and that means i'm not be able to update frequently but i will try my very best to!**

**Anyway about the story, I know its taking such a long time for Madge to tell her secret but it takes time for her to tell Gale as she needs to trust him first. Even if she doesnt end up telling Gale has his own sneaky ways to find out her secret! So you just have to wait and see how it turns out! ;)**

**Last but not least, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews and those who are following my story! really appreciate it! And to DeathDaisy, thanks for your tips:) i'll try my best to not overdescribe and rush my story. Thanks to the others to who reviewed :)**

**Feel free to critic, it helps me to become a better writer in the future!**


End file.
